


Let's embrace our present

by Keisuke_AKM



Series: Candle light diners [3]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Japanese funeral, Mention of Death, Not Beta Read, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Weddings, english isn't my first language, kind of tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM
Summary: Akito and Shigure decided to let the planning of their wedding between somebody else's hands, reserving surprises during the diner.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Series: Candle light diners [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Let's embrace our present

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfic haven't been beta-readed, please keep in mind that english isn't my first language and be indulgent if you see errors :)

Shigure and Akito were starting to regret to have let the planning of their wedding between other people hands. They never thought it would brough that much of arguments. “Akito-sama, I’ve planned the weddings in the family since I started working here, included Akira-sama, you can’t let somebody else manage it!” Said the old maid, hand on her heart.

“Madam, I have to make you understand that this is my work! I’ve been planning wedding for years, I’m a professional!” She talked back, containing her anger. If Akito stood impassible, Shigure couldn’t hold it and palmed tiredly his face. They already have to take care of people arguing in an earlier gathering. They wished that they could have a quiet moment while they were talking about the planning of their wedding.

“Akito, know it’s your fault” Said Shigure low enough so only his fiancée could hear. She groaned “Hush, no need to remind me.”

She was indeed the one who had the idea. For centuries, the members of the family were always the one who planned heads of family’s wedding. It was the tradition. But Akito was bored of tradition, it only brough doom on the clan and she knew she needed to change. So, the best idea was to ask to a professional. Then, she thought that, maybe, she could get the best of the two, by them working together. Bad idea. A huge bad idea.

“You might be a planner, but you know nothing about the Sohma! The family have very strict ritual that are important for us!” Akito and Shigure simply stared, unable to say anything about the choice of their _own_ wedding. They were just thinking of how they naively thought that by letting somebody else managing the planning of the marriage, they would be in peace without getting any worry about it. However, it became quite the opposite, with the two women fighting about ‘who is right’.

Shigure took a deep breath “Alright, alright ladies, please, tell us about what you’re arguing for? Let’s set it clear, okay, it’s useless to fight.” He smiled gently, easing the murderous tension that was in the room. Akito wanted to kiss him.

The two women stared at each other, as if they have just been scolded by their father. The oldest still stood proud, she, who was despising Shigure since the day in moved in Akito’s house. The professional, humbler, was looking down with her face pink from embarrassment. “Sorry Sohma-san for my behavior, I’ll make sure it won’t happen again…” she bowed. Akito made a gesture of the hand “It’s alright, please, raise yourself.”

The maid cleared her throat. “You must know, Akito-sama” she was ignoring Shigure once more. He man grew used to it and didn’t care anymore “That the Sohma family have tradition that must be respected and that only the clan know about. Bringing a stranger into the planning of your wedding will only bring mess and chaos, if I can be honest.”

Akito deeply sighed, she wished that the old woman would stop being rude to anybody coming from the outside. But she refused to change, so that was it. For the time being, Akito was just glad she was listening her.

Then, as on a mutual agreement between Akito and him, Shigure smiled and looked at the wedding planner who was swallowing her pride. Akito will talk to her maid and Shigure will manage with the wedding planner. “I’m sorry about it, our family is respectful about tradition.” He glanced at the maid “but both me and my future wife agreed to think that our clan need renewal, that’s why we called you.”

The maid gasped, outraged. “Akito-san! You can’t agree with that!!”

“I do.” She answered clearly, staring right into the maid’s eyes “We have been respecting those traditions for centuries, we need change. Thing have been improving those last years, it needs to continue. And I, the head of the family, I need to show the example.” She turned her head in direction of the wedding planner who was watching with big and confused eyes “That’s why we need your help.”

“Akito-sama! I can’t allow it, it’s-” The master of the house frowned, reminding her in a hard glance who was the head of the family. Shigure chuckled “That’s why we need you two to work together. Combining both of your knowledge, we will find a way to get a wedding that can satisfy both of the side, don’t you think?” The maid and the wedding planner looked at each other. “We are leaving the planning of our marriage to both your hands, we trust you.” He gently smiled.

Akito looked fondly at her fiancé and slid her hand on his that was resting on his leg, squeezing it.

“That…” the wedding planner bowed her head “Yes, we understood.” The maid nodded, clearing her throat. “Maybe…Maybe we can start with the papers and administration, shouldn’t we?” the future bride and groom nodded. “We plan to marry next year during winter."

The two women blinked. “Akito-sama, a wedding in winter is a bit…”

“Original” finished the wedding planner. “Yes, we could marry you in spring or fall, you would be beautiful under cherry trees or autumn leaves.” Akito blushed and looked down “Yes but…Hm…” she was suddenly all shy. Shigure smirked, it was his turn to look fondly at his future wife. “We want to marry under red camellia” he explained. Akito went redder, it was cliché but it was meaningful for her.

“Snow and camellia…White and red…It’s actually…Pretty fitting, for a wedding” pondered aloud the wedding planner. The maid sighed, and muttered so Akito wouldn’t hear “Again those damned flowers…”

“Do you plan to do a Shinto ceremony? Buddhist?” asked the wedding planner, sorting out a pen to take note. “The Sohma family had its own family wedding, based on its own cult.” Explained the maid in a rough voice. “Yes, that’s true, but if I remember well, the Sohma’s wedding isn’t really different from the Shuugen ceremony.” Mussed Shigure. The maid threw him a death stare.

“Ah, that’s true” said Akito. The wedding planner nodded “I’ve already planned many Shuugen ceremony, you can leave the work on me, I mean, us.” She corrected herself. The maid humph’ed. “And what about the guests? Akito-sama, you are the family head, many will go to assist to your union with your…fiancé.” Shigure snickered at her refusing to call him by his name, that granny was stubborn. “Well, isn’t that your job to take care of it?” he asked, sassy. Akito pinched his hand. 

“Shigure is right, that’s also one of the reasons we called both of you” she looked at the maid “You know the members of the clan, I’m sure you can sort out the people that must be present for the event.” The maid nodded. “Still, we made a blacklist, so there aren’t any misunderstand.” Said Shigure, giving papers to both of the women.

“Kyo-san father is on it?” asked the maid, surprised, Akito nodded. “Indeed, the man is an alcoholic disgrace, he might ruin the marriage” answered Shigure. His future wife nodded again.

“Hm…It is alright if I do research with the family members? I mean, to know who is the closest to you to the least…” asked the wedding planner. “That is the reason why I asked both of you to prepare it.” She looked at the maid “Please, help her when it’s needed. Can I trust you?” the maid nodded. “Yes.” She muttered through her clencher jaw

“Aaalright!” Shigure said joyfully, standing up “We don’t want it to be perfect, but we want you to give your best.” He said, walking out of the room, Akito following him.

* * *

_The newly-weds bowed down to their guests and Akito bowed her head, giving appearance of respect. All she wanted was to get out of her suit and bandages around her chest and take a bath. She drank the cup of sake and waited for the ceremony to be over. She hated wedding. It was uselessly long and the people around wouldn’t stop crying._

_She waited with patience that the ceremony ended before sneaking out of the room. She succeeded to get out of the ceremonial house when somebody -probably the groom, called her “Oh! Akito-sama, will you join us to eat?”. Akito went still and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and thinking of an excuse. She smiled and turned over to face them. “Ah, I would have liked, however I have still a lot of work to do. Now, if you excuse me.” She bowed her._

_The groom paled “A-ah, please, Akito-sama, before you go, I want you to meet my little sister.” She blinked, confused_ Huh?

_Before she noticed, there was a girl in front of her. Akito struggled to not show a disgusted face. A woman, just here, trying to charm her. Akito wasn’t stupid, she knew the man was trying to set his little sister as Akito’s future wife. It was really embarrassing. The worst was that the girl was taken aback by Akito beauty._

_All women are the same, horrible sluts. That was the only lesson she got from **that** woman. _

_“Ah…Akito-sama” the girl blushed, looking down and putting anxiously a lock of her hair back behind her ear. “It’s a pleasure to meet you…” she shily looked up. Akito found the woman ugly “Me as well, you are really adorable, your family must be happy to have a such cute daughter” Akito put a smile on her feature, hiding her disgust. “Tha-thank you, Akito-sama…”_

_She was smiling, happily, and Akito wondered how she could be glad. Being a woman is a burden, the worst thing that could happen in life. She mentally cringed. The bandages around her chest were really too tight and it hurt. She just wanted to go home._

_Kureno arrived to save her day. She genuinely smiled. She was so glad to see him. “Hello Akito, everything is alright?”_

_“Yes.” No, she wanted him to take her away. “I was talking with this charming lady” she forced another smile. If Kureno saw through it, the girl was clueless. “He-hello sir.” She said blushing and she bowed her head at Kureno. The man did same. “Nice to meet you” he said with respect. Then, he turned toward Akito “I’m sorry, but you are needed.”_

_“Ah, really, then, I’m sorry, I have to go, it was a pleasure.” She lied and walked away, dropping her smile that was hurting her lips. She knew without looking that Kureno tilted his head before following her. “You seem irritated.”_

_“Of course, a boring wedding with a brainless groom who try to arrange a meeting between me and his ugly sister, how do you think I feel?” she spat angrily. Removing her jacket once she passed through the entry of her house, ignoring the maids bowing to welcome her and going straight in her room. “…Akito, why are you mean? This girl wasn’t ugly.” He said, looking at her with sad eyes. He was always looking at her like that, she hated it, she wished he would smile and laugh, like Shigure would-_

_No, she mustn’t think about Shigure, this horrible and disgusting man was away, and good for him. So, he won’t see **that** woman again. Yes, it was alright. Why should she care._

_She won’t cry._

_“Akito…” Kureno voice snapped her back into reality. “What?” she replied sharply. “You shouldn’t hate people because they’re women…”_

_She stared at him with a menacing aura “Why? Are you taking the defense of this slut?” Kureno gasped “N-no but…” he but his hand on her back “…You shouldn’t mix people up, all women aren’t like Ren” She winced and slapped him “Don’t pronounce that woman name!!” Kureno bowed down, not saying anything. “Women are all the same, they’re born to be slut!”_

_Why was Kureno looking at her sadly again. She wanted to gouge his eyes out. He shook his head “…How was the wedding, Akito” he wisely changed the subject. Akito grunted “Boring as always, I hate those kinds of event!” She crossed her arms. “Why, it’s wonderful events. Isn’t that beautiful, seeing lovers being happy to finally share their life for good.”_

_“Ah! You’re talking as if you want to marry!” she said disgusted._

_In fact, it wasn’t that Akito hated wedding to begin with. When she was little, she remembered being stuck in awe when seeing the beauty of a bride she saw once. She often dreamt about being one. Wearing those of red and white kimono. But she was a man. Never she will wear those._

_She squeezed her hand in a tight fist and walked toward Kureno. “…Do you want to marry? Kureno?” she asked, in an oddly affectionate tone. Kureno stared sadly, not saying a word. “No, of course you don’t, you will stay with me, right?” she hugged him._

_She won’t cry._

* * *

“Sohma-san, please stay still.” Said one of the women making her up. She stared with fear the pen going under her eyes. It was hard to not move when she have been standing up for two complete hours with people putting and removing layers of clothes and make-up. Her only recomfort was that Shigure was living the same thing the next door, she could hear his whines behind the fusuma doors.

“Please Sir, don’t move so much!” The tone of the woman was showing exasperation “But if you continue to slack my hair, I will end bald! Bald!” Shigure bemoaned. “Stop saying that! I won’t make you bald!” almost screamed the girl. Imagining the scene Akito couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh, no Sohma-san…Ah, I have to redo the lips…”

“Ah…Sorry” apologized Akito, instantly regretting. The woman looked at her “It’s alright, anyway, that red wasn’t fitting, it’s good” she said, gentler. Probably she was feeling bad for being so sharp with the future bride. She walked away and searched for another red-tone lipstick for Akito. Another woman came and put the obi-belt around her body.

She sighed; it was already the fifth kimono she tried. She just wanted to go home, remove her clothes, take a bath and cuddle with Shigure in the bed. But it was a necessity. She eyed the ruby on her ring finger and smiled. She looked then the fusuma doors, looking at Shigure’s shadow. She was tired, but she was happy.

The sound of doors sliding pulled her out of her thoughts “Ah, you two are so beautiful” It was the wedding planner, followed by the maid. Both looked satisfied, since the day Shigure and she calmed both of the women down, there was like a kind of respect that grew up out of nowhere. Akito was intrigued but she didn’t ask to know more, it was already enough.

“I hope that Akito-sama isn’t too tired by all those kimono fitting, but it’s important for the ceremony.” Akito weakly smiled. She rolled her eyes to the wedding planner who was talking with Shigure. What were they talking about?

The wedding planner opened the fusuma doors separating the two room, but not enough for Akito to see Shigure, and vice versa. “Ah, I can’t believe the wedding is now in a few months away!” Akito wanted to smile again but the woman in charge of her make up took her by the chin, lip brush in the hand, and painted her face.

“Exactly, and we are here to talk to you about the guests for the ceremony and the diner!” said the woman in her black uniform. “Sure…” answered Akito without moving her lips, earning a thankful glance from the woman putting the red. “Actually, Sohma-san” she looked at Akito. “You probably know that during the Shuugen ceremony, your mother must remove your white coat after drinking the sake cups” Akito frowned deeply. What this woman was doing in the conversation. She clenched her jaw.

“Yes, but as said, Ren-san is in the blacklist, you can’t find somebody else?” answered Shigure, knowing that Akito was, without a doubt, furious. The wedding planner nodded “Yes, I saw it…So, I was wondering if you had any other member in your close family?” she asked. Akito stared angrily in front of her “No…I have none” she replied in a controlled voice.

“Re-really…But.” She was interrupted as soon by Akito “All the family from my father side is gone. If you can to find somebody, then, bought them, if not, find another person.” She said sharply and the woman went silent. The old maid muttered a low ‘I told you’ that annoyed Akito beyond reason. She took a deep breath, calming herself.

The wedding planner and the maid went close to her, studying her face. “Mm…Maybe a deeper red would be better?”

“It would be, it must fit with the flowers, this tone is too flashy!” Agreed the maid. The second after, a tissue was on her mouth, wiping off the lipstick. The girl who was taking care of Akito’s kimono looked up “Also, I was wondering, should we get a wig?”

“Akito-sama, what do you think?”

Slowly, Akito bought a hand to a lock of her hair. It has never been as long before. Now, she could wear a little ponytail or bun. Shigure always told her she was cute with her hair up and Saki often played with it. True, it wasn’t long enough to wear the traditional hairdressing, however “I…want to keep my hair as it” she said. A woman nodded. “Akito-san, maybe you should try a wig first and then decide.” Proposed the wedding planner. “Well…Why not.” She conceded, hiding her exhaustion.

The woman who was measuring the kimono stood up and opened big boxes with black wigs in. Carefully, she took one and put it on Akito’s head. She brushed the long black hair. When Akito looked at her reflection in the mirror, she froze. She hated having the image of that woman staring at her with wide and horrified eyes.

“I think, we’ll do fine without wing.” Akito snapped out and looked away, toward the person who just talked. “Shi-Shigure-san! What are you doing here!”

Shigure smiled, his eyes forming two crescents of moon. “You were all on Akito, I got jealous!” he pouted, asking for attention. The girls who were preparing Akito laughed and the maid and wedding planner screamed “Shigure-san!” “Sohma-san! Stay in your fitting room!!” they both yelled in unison pushing Shigure back to the other side of the room.

“Mm…Sohma-san…About the hair?” asked the one in charge of the hairstyle. “We won’t need it, I’ll stay with my hair that way.” She said, grabbing a lock of the long hair and removing the wig. “We can make a bun and put a flower in, it will be in theme, no?” proposed the woman brushing Akito’s hair to her colleague that was in charge of kimono. “Hmm, but I’m afraid the white gown might ruin it…” Akito listened the women talking but her two wedding planners called her and Shigure.

“About the guests, we have the idea of making a reception for people who aren’t invited for the dinner” the woman clapped joyfully her hands together. “Since it’s the wedding of the family head, many people want to be present to celebrate.” Akito wasn’t sure about it, but she said nothing. The person in charge of her kimono asked Akito to walk, checking if the layers where in right place and that there wasn’t any uneasiness while walking.

“That is wise indeed, to keep the most of people satisfied.” Answered Shigure from the other room. Akito frowned “Don’t you think it will be the opposite and that people will feel insulted to be invited to the reception but not the diner?” She replied, gesturing with a simple move of the chin to the woman in charge of the kimono that everything was alright.

“Ah…Right, but it will be the elite that will react that way” he could totally see Yuki’s and Ayaa’s mom being one of those people screaming if she is only allowed to the reception. If Shigure was honest, he preferred her to not come to his marriage. He wished actually that the wedding would be a selected small group, with friends. But it wasn’t any marriage, it was Akito’s, it was too important for the clan. “But well, we can’t invite everybody Akito, the reception is the best option.” The women around him signaled that everything was in order. Shigure held back a sigh of relief.

“it is indeed…” she mused, letting the women removing layer of clothes. She felt lighter and she knew she will have backache the day after. They still have many preparations to do for the marriage, like the approval of the decoration and dishes that will be served.

“Sohma-san, please, allow me to remove your make up.” She said once Akito was in her hadajuban, she thanked the girl and let her remove the white powder on her face and the black around her eyes. Akito wondered if Shigure saw her appearance behind the long hair of the wig. She hoped not, she wanted to keep the surprise for the day of the wedding.

Tiredly, she look at her furisode that was waiting for her to finish the fitting in a corner of the room, on a chair. The women left the room to give her the privacy she needed to change back into her clothes. She was tempted to actually leave the clothes here, after all, she will remove it the moment she will be back in her quarter. She was too lazy and she just stared blankly before taking it and sliding her arms in sleeves.

She felt a pair of arms making its ways around her belly “Need help?” asked Shigure, kissing her nape. She smiled lazily. “Mnn, my obi.” She said and Shigure obeyed, taking the green belt and tying it carefully around her body. His gentleness made her shy and a faint blush of joy went up on her cheeks.

“Ah, there is something sexy in tying an obi that I’ll untie just after.” He said, putting his hand on the little of her back, bringing her closer to him. He studied her face and smirked. “What?” frowned Akito, also moving her arms around his back. “Hm…They forgot it” He said and then he kissed her gently. She closed her eyes, melting in this embrace, glad. When they parted away, Shigure’s lips were red and he laughed softly, caressing her mouth with his thumb. “The lipstick, they forgot to remove it” he said, laughing.

* * *

_“Sohma-san…Please! Go out with me!” Said a girl, bowing her body as she presented to him the chocolate she made at his name. Ah, it was awkward. What was even that girl name? He couldn’t remember, also, he didn’t care. He scratched his head, trying to find a way of rejecting her without making it too tearful. What a hassle. He looked around, thinking a stupid story to make it work._

_“I’m sorry but…” dramatic pause, the girl was already looking at him with bitterness and tears in the corner of her eyes, yet she had a little smile. She has been expecting this rejection, and yet, she still confessed. Shigure had to admit he was impressed. “I’m been engaged since young age to somebody…I can’t accept your feelings” he smiled gently, and he too, with sadness. He wished it was true, yet it wasn’t really wrong._

_The girl still nodded “I understand” and walked away. Probably to cry. At least now, she will move on._

_Shigure knew that, even if he were to confess and get rejected, he couldn’t. it was the way he was made. Since that dream years ago, he couldn’t be the same, she had stolen his heart away and he couldn’t have it back. Deeply sighing, he walked back to the hall of the high school, where Hatori and Ayame were waiting for him. Hatori was looking at him with sharp eyes._

_“Haa-san, what with that face? Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t accept, you know it!” bemoaned Shigure, pouting. “He is right Tori! He can’t help if girls go at him whahahaha!” Laughed Ayame, nudging Shigure “Exactly, I just can’t help it!” he said dramatically. Hatori looked angrier “You think I’m stupid Shigure, we all saw you hitting on her on purpose. What did you want? Testing your charm?” Shigure and Ayame noticed how serious was Hatori and stood silent. The wiser of the group clicked his tongue “Let’s go home now.”_

_Shigure was guilty, but what should he have done? Boys were boys and…He was feeling really unconfident lately. Akito was…He have been a while since he saw Akito, and the last time he did, she… “By the way, why we don’t go home anymore with Kureno?” asked Ayame._

_Shigure felt his stomach twisting uncomfortably and he had to control himself to keep that happy face. He hoped none of the boys noticed the way his jaw was clenched. Never he will thank heaven enough to make Ayame such an ego-centrical and Hatori too angry to look at him. “You don’t know Ayame? He goes home earlier to be with Akito.” Explained Hatori. “By the way, he forgotten his papers for the parents-professor meeting.”_

_“Oh! I can give it Haa-san, as an apology!!” Hatori stared “It’s to that girl you should apologize, not to me” he said, searching in his bag the papers and then handing it to him. “But I won’t refuse more time for working on my homework.” He took it gladly and they walked back home in the estate._

_He took a different road than usual, happy to see Akito but bitter it was thanks to Kureno. He knew the boy was there, he was the new favorite. More than little Yuki locked in that dark room. At least, people could visit the weak boy. While Kureno had disappeared and the only way to have a glimpse of him was to see Akito._

_But he didn’t care for Kureno._

_He entered in and ignored the maids asking for a reason of his presence and simply removed his shoes. He did not waste time and went to Akito’s room. As expected, she was here with Kureno. Shigure forced a smile._

_“Shigure? What are you doing here?” groaned Akito, in bad mood. Lately, she was always in bad mood. Shigure, in his young age, couldn’t get why and was still too self-centered to understand this little girl was suffering of depression and loneliness. He was too blind by that another boy who was always staying at her side. “Hello Akito-san, actually, I’m here for Kureno, he forgot some papers at school.” He answered in a polite and fake joyful tone. So fake that Akito saw through it. He could smell her irritation, but also blood._

_“Uh…Really, sorry Shigure-nii, I was in a rush.” Kureno stood up, unaware of the two volcanos roaring the room. “Ah, yes, the Parents-Prof meeting” he walked back to Akito and pated her head, his fingers going through her black hair. Shigure wanted to scream and punch him for daring touching her in his presence. “Sorry Akito, I’ll be right back, I have to talk with my parents.” He explained, gently, and got out. Shigure was finally alone with her._

_He looked at her shape. She had a hand on her belly, probably to sooth her periods painful cramps and the other on a book. He became curious, wanting to know more and more about her. Those little information about her being that he was cherishing. “What are you reading?” he tilted his head and Akito frowned out of habit. Shigure found her cute that way and sat next to hers, stealing Kureno place. Akito blushed but turned quickly her head away. “Why do you care?”_

_“Eh? Is this that shameful that Akito-san don’t want to tell me?” he teased and she looked at him angry. She still couldn’t tell the difference between teasing and means words. After all, in her Manichean world, it was either kind or unkind words. There were no in between. “It’s not shameful! Now go away if you’re going to be little this, stu-stupid mutt!” she stammered on her swearing, like the child she was. Shigure found her adorable._

_He couldn’t wait for her to be woman and adult. He knew that she will grew beautiful, if only the dark aura around her would disappear. He could just see it. A fragile beauty, with long hair and pink lips. Her eyes sharp, one that could send somebody on cloud nine just by a glance. Shigure had to calm his heart. He cleared his throat. “Uh, but it’s not often I’m alone with Akito-san, I want to enjoy it.” He said and he knew her face went redder. Adorable. He wished she would be like that all the time, instead of staying in that endless anger._

_“…Romance…” Shigure was not sure he heard clearly. “Hm?”_

_“It’s a love story!” she said, louder. Her face was completely red and he was surprised by her out-burst. “Now leave me alone!” she almost screamed, moving the book against her heart. Shigure stared in awed. Slowly, he moved his hand on her head “Akito-san, I won’t make fun of you…” he said with genuine gentleness. Akito angry expression calmed down and she closed her eyes. Shigure didn’t know, but the way he put his palm on her head made her heart beat hard. With this, he made her happy._

_“I’m at the end…the male is asking for her hand.” She said, as if she was saying a secret. “Oh? Did she accept?” Akito frowned “No, she is confused and she don’t know, girls are really stupid!” she said, Shigure burst out. “Ahaha, what would you do if somebody asked your hand, Akito?” he asked then with a smirk._

_Her eyes widened in a comical way and if Shigure held back his laugh, the smile grew wider. Akito then, looked down, the information getting in her brain and she was blushing hard. “Don’t…Don’t be stupid!” she said. “Uh? But I was serious” he really was. “So tell me Akito-san, what would you do?”_

_Once again, his imagination got the better of him and he couldn’t help but see her adult self wearing a white dress. She would be smiling and talk in a shy voice. Shigure desired it, he knew this chimera of his will haunt his night and wild thoughts the day. “I can’t” Akito sharp voice broken Shigure innocent fantasy in a million of shard. His smile tasted bitter on his lips. “I can’t because I’m not a girl.”_

_She was as heartbroken as him._

* * *

The morning daylight woke them up. Shigure rolled in the futon, half asleep and looked through stuck eyes his future wife. She was smiling so blissfully than he couldn’t help but do the same. She moved closer, her soft and bare chest against his and they kissed. Shigure shifted and went on top of her, she giggled sleepily and kissed him, bringing him even closer to her. “Hmm…” he moaned in a low and lazy tone in his kiss. “And, to who I have the pleasure of kissing to?” he asked, hiding his nose in her throat, caressing her skin with the tip of his nose, tickling her.

He let his hand wandering around her arm and he took her by the wrist. “Oh my, I see you’re already engaged, what a naughty lady.” Akito was laughing, showing white teeth and pinky tongue. “Well, after today, I’ll be a married woman, sir.” She cooed, playing the game. “What? No way? Oh, I need to take one bite before it then?” he smirked, moving his nose in her corsage. She giggled again, and Shigure felt like he was in heaven.

“Ahah! Shigure, keep it for tonight” she said, trying to move his head away. “Buut, Akito, it’s my last time with you before we are married, it’s important!” he pouted and Akito pinched his cheek “It’s what you already said last night, dummy” she kissed him again. “No’t enough” he said between the kisses. “You’re insatiable” she talked back against his lips. “But we can’t” and she put her index on his lips “Anyway, they’re going to fetch us soon, we don’t have time” she said and rolled on the top of him. She straightened her back and smiled charmingly. “We will have all our heart content tonight.” She said, placing her palms on his chest. He pouted again. “Buuuut, I know we will be too tired tonight to do anything” he bemoaned.

Akito simply smirked and walked away in the bathroom to make herself presentable for when they will come for her. Shigure simply looked at the ceiling and smiled, a plan forming in his head, to then rejoin Akito in the bathroom, humming joyfully.

Akito wanted to hide in hole. Even if the women preparing her were telling nothing, she knew they were all thinking about the red marks left by Shigure this morning in the shower. She was so embarrassed. “Sohma-san, I’ll apply the powder, don’t move please.” Said a woman, she nodded and let her do, closing her eyes. She could feel the fingers of the person taking care of her hair brushing it, making a bun to tie flowers around the base. The woman who was making her up was applying powder on her throat and on all the visible skin, hiding the love-marks. 

“Open your eyes please” she obeyed. She caught her reflection in the adjacent mirror and she was impressed by the work already done. “Sohma-san, you have such a white skin, the powder is unnoticeable” said the make up lady, smiling. Akito wasn’t quite sure, she really looked like a china doll here. They were still setting the white layer of the Shiromuku. Unlike the last time where all the women have been working slowly and taking their time, here all the hands were working quickly, not wasting useless movement.

She had to tear her eyes away from the mirror so the woman working on her make-up could do her other eye. By the time she finished, two women were behind her, tying her obi. The layers of the kimono were feeling on her body and she felt like suffocating. She wondered why it was suddenly heavy. “It’s okay Sohma-san, it’s normal to be anxious, today is a big day.” Said the woman making her up. She stared with wide eyes. “Oh, I…”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you will have a great life with your lover! You two are so adorable!” Said another one in a gentle and motherly voice. Nobody could see it, but behind the white powder, she was blushing. “Hm…” She nodded slightly. A woman stopped her business and went to take her hand. “Everything will be alright and this day will be memorable for you, the best day of your life!”

“Yes exactly! Everything will be okay Sohma-san!” encouraged all the women. Akito was surprised by that sudden support. “Thank you…”

Preparing the bride wasn’t the only job of those women. Wedding was such an important moment in a life, supporting and comforting were a part of their work. Akito took a deep breath and let the women finish preparing her.

They finished tying the obi after very long minutes and then, she inclined her head, helping to put the white hood. The women arranged it so it wouldn’t tear the flowers petals nor ruin it. Then, she felt brush on her lips and there were red on it. “Please Sohma-san, look at yourself” they said, walking her to the mirror.

Her heart jumped out of her chest. She was beautiful, sure, she already saw herself before, when she was fitting the kimono and the make up but…Having it the real day, it hit different. Today, she will marry Shigure. She will realize a childhood dream. “Thank you…” she muttered.

“I’m sure your groom will be all head over you, Sohma-san!” Akito nodded and smirked, knowing Shigure, he will, without a doubt. She was excited to show him, and, she wanted to see him as well. Oh, lord, he will look handsome in his black kimono. Akito wanted to run outside and show him how she beautiful she become. She wanted to be at his side. “Haha! Sohma-san is so adorable!!”

“Ah- That’s!” She was embarrassed to show so easily her joy and the women giggled joyfully. Somebody knocked at the room “Akito-sama, are you ready? It’s time.” All the women gathered in the room looked at each other, unsure. The one who tied the obi nodded to Akito. “Ah...Yes, I’m coming.” And the bride went out of the room. The old maid screamed in delight

“Akito-sama! You are so beautiful! I-” there was deep emotion in her voice. As if she could hardly believe what she was seeing right before her eyes. Akito fought the desire to smile, wanting to stay ‘Head of family’ alike. “Shigure is…?” The maid rolled her eyes, all her joy disappearing in second. She was still cringing at the idea of Akito and Shigure getting married. “He is waiting for you at the entrance, with the umbrella boy.” She said. Akito felt a drill of excitement passing through her body. She really wanted to run at him but the etiquette.

The maid leaded her to the entry and Akito saw Shigure wearing his hair back. He hasn’t saw her yet and he had both hands in his sleeves. He was waiting. Akito was in awe, he looked solemn, very unlike himself, always making a fool face. She was charmed, as falling in love with him for the nth time. She walked to him with a shy smile. It was really unlike her, she supposed it was because today was a special day. Ah, but, she was supposed to be composed, she was Akito Sohma, she had an image to keep.

Shigure noticed her, and stared with wide eyes. He took her hands in his. “Oh my, it was worth the wait” he said joyfully. “Make up is incredible they really hide all the marks uh…” At this Akito blushed in irritation. “Shigure!” she groaned, her eyebrows deeply frowned and squeezing his hands angrily. Shigure laughed loudly. The umbrella boy behind was red from what he just heard. Mixed between embarrassment and fear to be so close of the family head.

“Nn! You can’t be serious for even a minute!” she said lowly with accusation, he laughed louder. “here, sorry, sorry” he said, taking her in his arms, watching to not mess with the white hood. The umbrella boy coughed so he could have the lovers’ attention. “Ah, uhm…Sorry to bother you but…The ceremony is to begin soon so…I think we should go…” he said, blushing and looking down.

“Ah, that’s true, we can’t make people wait anymore, right Akito?” He looked so fondly at her that she was sure he kissed her lips. Slowly, and shily, she nodded.

They went out, the cold weather of winter biting her skin. Akito was glad that she was wearing so many layers of clothes. She wasn’t sure Shigure and the umbrella boy had this chance. She even heard the boy shivering and chattering his teeth. To the three luck, since the wedding was happening in the estate, they didn’t have to walk much. The road where empty but for a few people on the corner, in admiration for the head of family in her bride kimono. She really looked like a walking china doll with that huge umbrella covering her and her groom.

They arrived in the ceremonial house, she glanced anxiously at Shigure who simply squeezed gently her hand, reassuring her. “It’s okay” he said in her ear. She hated it, she wasn’t feeling herself and even Shigure was strange. Wedding made everything strange. She took a deep breath and opened the fusuma door giving to the few guests invited for the ceremony.

If Akito was honest, she was kind of ashamed. As looking at Shigure’s side of the guest, she saw her future in laws. Sure, there were many people she never met, she supposed Shigure’s grandparents and his uncles and aunts. They all have a grave look and they were staring at Akito herself, frowning. It made her feel really uncomfortable. Shigure also lost his habitual joy and he was staring right in from of him. At least, Shigure’s parents looked really happy. His mother had her hand on her chest and was smiling at her son and his bride.

Akito glanced at her side of the guests. She knew there was nobody of her family. She knew her side will look pitiful in comparison to Shigure’s. However, she met Tohru eyes full of tears of joy and Kyo rubbing her back. Hanajima was also here, dressing like in a funeral. Hatori smiled at her brotherly, Mayuko next to him. She tried to not cringe at Ayame accompanying Mine. She half wondered if the people at her ‘family’ side where present for Shigure and not her. She guessed it was what happened when you ended being friends with your lover’s best friends’ girls.

As they approached to their zabuton, Akito noticed an old man, he was sat to the closest of Akito’s seat. She frowned “Do you know him?” she muttered so only her groom could hear. Shigure glanced at the man “He is at your guest side, I should be the one asking.” He whispered back in her ear. They both kept a straight face and sat on their seat, facing the guests.

Without any more wait, the ceremony started and the sake have been poured.

* * *

_Akito hated it. She has been standing up for hours and strangers she never saw were expressing to her and Ren their condolences. She didn’t really understand why they were saying that, after all, dad was still here. She turned her head and stared at the coffin where her dad body was lying and then, at Ren who was frowning, fighting to not cry. Finally, she looked down at her father photo she was holding._

_A man in suit went to talk to Ren. “Sohma-san…I’m sorry, but it’s time” Ren slowly nodded and then, looked away. Akito didn’t watch, but she heard a sob._

_People were right, that woman was stupid, she didn’t even know that father was still here. He was, wasn’t he? They told her so. The little girl suddenly doubted and she hugged the photo closer. She felt fear and tears coming, but she refused to cry next to this person she hated so much. She was gripping to the photo’s frame hard now._

_“What are you doing!” Ren voice made her jump and she stared with wide eyes. “You’re going to break it!” she said, taking violently away Akira’s photo frame. The movement have been so violent that Akito fell on her ass. Suddenly, she understood that her father will never come and take her in his arms and hide her away from that woman anymore._

_“Ren-san, hello” Akito stood up and ran to Hatori’s. The boy put his hand on her head, comforting. Ren looked at her and the boy with disgust. “urgh, take that eyesore away, that’s what you’re good for!” she said before walking to the coffin and cry. Soon, Akira body will be taken away and his body will be cremated and the little Akito, along with Ren, will set out the bones left._

_Hatori took the girl in his arms and walked away, heading back to his friends. Only when Ren was out of view, Akito let herself cry. Hatori rocked her, afflicted by the young goddess sadness. Kureno was the first to see her when Hatori approached, followed close by Ayame. Shigure stayed behind. Watching in silence._

_Akito liked Hatori and Kureno, they were kind and always taking care of her when dad couldn’t. Ayame was loud, he hurt her head and Shigure…She was scared of Shigure._

_He was always distant and never talked to her. He preferred reading book and ignoring her presence. She felt like he didn’t care about her at all. Yet, she couldn’t help but be attracted to him. She wondered why? They barely talked after all. At the moment, she wished the boy would put his book down and take her in his arms like was doing Hatori. Instead, she hid her face in the crook of the Dragon’s shoulder._

_“Oh, Akito-san…” Kureno was sad and rubbing her back. The attention made her cry, she felt miserable and she wanted her dad. “Ren-san scolded him again…” said Hatori, respecting the family choice to consider Akito as a boy. Kureno eyes widened “It’s so mean…” he looked at the girl and hugged her from behind. Ayame sighed “Ah, if Ren is too much with our little god, why don’t we take him away?” he said, crossing his arms. “Let’s just all live at Gure-chan’s house!” he said loudly._

_“Uh? Why my house?” Shigure looked up from his book. “Tori-san mom won’t stop crying and Kureno parents are never here! Your family is the funniest!” Explained Ayame. Hatori frowned “Ayame, don’t talk about my mother that way.” He warned, still holding Akito’s little body. Kureno hold was helping him. “But, Tori-san it’s true! And more! At mine, my brother won’t stop crying, it’s annoying.”_

_“But, Aaya, Yuki-kun is still a baby, it’s normal for him to cry.” Shigure reminded him, shrugging. “Yeah, but still, he is waking me up at night!” The boys looked at Ayame, thinking about how self-centered he was. Then, Kureno looked back at Akito “Hey…What do you think about?” he asked “Do you want to live at Gure-nii house?”_

_“I want…” she sobbed “I want father…” and the group went silent at her weeping. Shigure opened his book again, Ayame looked at his shoes, bored and Kureno with Hatori were comforting her. “It’s okay Akito…We are here with you…” Akito nodded. Yes, that’s right, her dad always said that she was born to be loved by them, it’s the reason why they are living. They will always by at her side. Always._

_“Excuse me, you five must go with us at the cremation house.” Said A gentle man, bending down and smiling kindly and sadly. “Already…” muttered Hatori, staring down at the sobbing Akito. He put her back on the ground and she looked at him with big and wet eyes. “It’s gonna be alright, Akito, we will be here with you.” He said, looking right into her eyes and caressing her head._

_Kureno took Akito by the hand and they all walked to the truck that will take them to the cremation house. She sat between the little boy and Shigure. She looked up at the boy who was staring by the window, his chin in his palm. Then she looked back to Kureno who was watching Ayame and Hatori talking and she felt really lonely._

_What will she do now? All she had was her father’s words, words that she kept repeating and repeating in her head endlessly ‘you are god born to be loved in an endless banquet, you are god born to be loved in an endless banquet’ “I am god…born to be loved…endlessly…” she muttered so lowly that only Shigure with his keen hearing have heard her. He threw a quick glance at the girl who was looking down and holding anxiously her hand together like in a prayer._

_“Akito, we arrived” said the voice of Hatori, very kind. He carried the girl out of the truck and then put her on the ground. Akito stared at the building and she saw Ren walking it. She looked lifeless, like a living dead, like her dad in the coffin. Akito shivered and she looked with flagrant fear her zodiacs. Hatori knelled down at her level “It’s going to be hard Akito, but we will be here for you, you’re not alone” he said._

_“Yes…I know…Because you love me.” She said automatically, Akira word dictating her conscience. Hatori smiled “Of course we love you, Akito.” he said and he took her hand, walking her. Shigure behind just stared at his friend and the little girl’s backs._

_“Shigure-nii, you’re not coming?” the boy looked at Kureno and shrugged “Tell me Kureno, do you think it’s already too late?” he asked, still staring at Akito. Kureno tilted his head “Well…There is nothing we can do but supporting Akito, he will be lonely…” Shigure smirked darkly. Kureno did not noticed nor understood what he meant._

_They all waited, sat on a bench. Ren was with close friends of hers, crying, while Akito was still staring at the wall facing her. The boys where with her, but also some of their parents. Ren said that it wasn’t normal that those children participated to the ceremony while the people around Akito where saying that they were to the child’s, that it was expected._

_Ayame had a little chuckle “Haha, they’re so loud” Hatori nodded and Shigure smirked “Having a fight at the cremation house, expected nothing better from the Sohma, doesn’t it?” Akito didn’t understand what they meant. It was normal, it was like that everyday at home, why it wouldn’t be somewhere else?_

_Then, a worker of the place called the family to go in. Well…Family. The only people from Akira’s family were Ren and Akito. The late family head had lost his own parents years before he married Ren, and he was an only child. This man had been alone all his life before meeting her._

_Ren have been the light of his life and Akito, the reward of their love. Akira had always loved Ren more than Akito. The girl had lost but…Only she knew that. Never she will let Ren know. She hated that woman that was scaring her._

_Akito shook her head, not wanting to remember. It hurt too much and she refused to cry when that woman was so close. “Akito, we have to go…” said Hatori. She looked at him “Go where?” The boy looked away, obviously lost at words. Shigure nodded, taking the responsibility._

_“We are going to pick up Akira-san bones.” He said looking right into her eyes. Akito shivered, what did he mean by picking his bones? What happened to her dad? Where was he? She wanted to see him, now… She wanted…_

_“Shigure! You made him cry!” scolded Hatori, kneeling down in front of the girl, hushing her. Shigure stared and he rejoined Hatori, a knee on the ground. He wiped Akito’s tears with his thumbs and it was the first time of the day he comforted her. “Sorry Akito…” he said. The girl sniffed and crashed into Shigure’s chest. It caught the young boy off guard, but he didn’t reject her._

_Hatori’s mother called her son, asking him to come with her for the ceremony. The boy stared at his friend “Shigure…Take care of her, okay?” he said before walking away. Kureno went and rubbed the girl back. “Shigure-nii…We should go.” His had a little voice, obviously worried for the girl. Shigure carried the girl and as far as she remembered, it was the first time._

_She automatically put her head in the crook of his neck. It was more comfortable than Hatori’s or Kureno’s, she wouldn’t mind napping here. The way he was holding her felt different. Different from Hatori or even her dad’s. Shigure walked to a room full of people. Akito recognized some people who were earlier giving to her and Ren their condolences, and, in the middle of the room, there was lying what was left of Akira’s body. Ashes and bones._

_“Is it really alright to let a child in?” muttered a worker of the cremation house to her colleague. The man shook his head “The family say so, we can’t do anything.” Shigure heard and agreed. This clan held no moral to let a such young kid picking up her dad’s bones. Without a word, he took the chopsticks that were handed to him. Akito was still staring at the few bones in the coffin to notice the worker giving hers._

_“Sohma-kun…” said the worker, making Akito jump in surprise. She looked the worker’s face and then the chopsticks that she took with shivering hand. Then, the man walked away and she looked at Shigure “…Is…Is it dad?” her voice was broken. Shigure nodded and she felt anguish in her little body. Probably, he felt it and he carried her closer. “Akito-san, it’s just the body…Akira-san is still somewhere…Here” he pointed his finger on her heart._

_The box in her room came back in her mind and she nodded. Yes, it was just dad body that disappeared, not his spirit. Father was always with her…Probably._

_Ren walked toward the coffin, chopsticks in hand when a maid stopped her. “Ren-san, let Akito-san pick Akira-sama bone first.” The woman stared at the maid with wide eyes, then, she looked at Akito with fury in her wet eyes. Akito gasped a it but Shigure stood here, strong._

_It was at this moment she understood why she was so attracted to Shigure and why she was, ironically, scared and impressed by him. The boy looked like a warrior. As long Akito was in his arms, she felt safe. However, she had a strange feeling that if she were to face him, it would be disastrous._

_The people in the room stared at the child in the boy arms, waiting for her to do the first picking. Shigure walked close to the coffin and Akito saw perfectly how the body burned. She approached her chopstick to pick the arm bone when Shigure stopped her “No Akito-san, you must start by the toe” he said. Akito swallowed hardly, nodding and then, picked up the ankle. She showed it to Shigure who took it with his own chopstick and then, gave it to Ren who put the bone in the urn._

_It was the last time her dad, his mom and her future husband were gathered together in the same room._

* * *

Golden rings were shining in the winter light as they were taking photo for the family. Tohru was crying, saying how glad she was to see Akito being happy and married with Shigure. Saki merely joked by saying that Shigure didn’t deserve Akito, thing that made her laugh. She was talking with her mother-in-law about how she will have to cut all the long sleeves of her furisode, now that she was a married woman.

She had already changed her white shiromuku for a black and red uchikage. People could see the way her hair were arranged now that white hood have been removed and she had a new make-up on the face. The changing lasted a complete hour, enough time for the rest of the clan to head for the reception. She was a little sorry that she had to leave the guest in Shigure’s care, but she guessed that he will be professional today. And she was right. From Hatori’s words, he was calm, welcoming the clan with a big smile.

She had rejoined him and he confessed in her ear that his jaw hurt because of his forced smiles. She laughed and for the first time since they got married, they kissed. It was at this moment Shigure’s mom arrived, big smile and the eyes still wet from tears. She congratulated the two and then, out of joy, pulled her son and her daughter in law in her arms. Akito was still stiff when it comes from affection that wasn’t coming from Shigure or Tohru, but she accepted it with a smile.

“Akito-san is really beautiful, ah, look at this pattern” she said, looking at Akito’s uchikage. Shigure nodded vividly “Of course, my wife only deserves the best.” He said in a proud smile.

“Really? Then I wonder why she married you” said Hatori, arriving from behind, and he looked at Akito with a gentle and brotherly smile, ignoring Shigure whining “Congratulation, Akito” then he glanced at Shigure, the face blank “And you too.”

“How can you say it that way? I thought we were friend Haa-san!!” The doctor grunted a ‘loud’, frowning and obviously annoyed. Mayuko came next to him “I’m still not over the fact that Shigure Sohma is now a married man haha” she said. She looked really cute in her dress. It was a surprising sight, Mayuko did not often wore dress. They all talked until the maid went to them and bowed.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Akito-sama, but I think all the guests of the reception are present, maybe you two should make an appearance and do a speech to thank them for coming.” She said to the family head, reminding Akito and Shigure of their role. Akito excused herself and, followed by her husband, walked to the center of the hall full of people. A servant came and handed her with two hand a mic so everybody could hear her. She bowed her face and talked in the microphone, catching guest’s attention.

She and Shigure had prepared the speech two days before, it was breve. She thanked everybody for coming and explained to the people invited for the dinner how to get in. As she talked, she noticed it sounded more like an announcement than a wedding speech. When she wrote it, she hadn’t wanted to say too much about her feeling, whatever Shigure was advising her. She kind of regretted now. The two bowed their head after the talk and let the people around enjoy the rest of the reception.

“Akito-san! Shigure-san!!”

“Ah? Tohru-kun, hello” Said Shigure, smiling happily. The woman came and hugged Akito then Shigure, she was crying. “Here, here, don’t cry haha”

“It was so beautiful, I’m so glad you invited me and Kyo-kun at the ceremony!” she said, wiping her tears with the heels of her hands. Kyo walked in and caressed his lover head. “Congratulation” he said, bowing his head to Akito. She bowed her head as well, conscious that it will be all Kyo will say to her. She was glad enough that he was tolerating her, if she was honest.

“By the way, I’m surprised you got married so soon, old pervert!” he said to Shigure who laughed “Eeh? What are you saying Kyon-kun, when you love somebody, you want them to be yours as soon as possible” he said proudly, making Akito and Kyo blush. “What are you saying old man” the young boy groaned.

“Ah…Uh! I think what Kyo-kun was saying is that it was really quick, since the curse just ended about two years ago” she said, taking Kyo’s defense. Shigure chuckled “haha, the family was behind Akito’s back actually” Tohru gasped “U-uh? Really?!” Shigure nodded gravely. “Yes, they were trying to set her with suitors” he sighed “remember?” Shigure looked at his wife and she nodded, still tired of rejecting every man coming at her in aim to be the future husband of the Sohma’s family head. It happened every time she was at a gathering. The worst was Shigure who was greatly annoyed and jealous by it. Some men came and tried to charm her just in front of him. Each time it happened, he would always find a quiet spot and took her roughly, not that she disliked it but the timing was often bad. One of the suitors even tried to drug her by putting something in her drink during a reception, it was terrible.

“Hm, they saw me as a good match.” She explained. “So to cut it out, we decided to marry” Shigure shrugged. Tohru nodded “I see, that’s make sense!” she smiled. Kyo was frowning, unsure how to feel. Saki arrived with a plate full of petit fours. “Congratulation, Ah-chan! Shigure-san” she said, biting in a little sausage. “Thank you Hanajima” she said.

Saki looked around “Ah? He is not here?” Shigure blinked “uh? Who?” Saki stared “The old man, at the ceremony.” Ah, yes, that man that was next to Akito. “Do you know him Hanajima?” Saki shook her head. “Hana-chan, Kyo-kun and I saw him wandering when we were heading to the ceremonial house” said Tohru. “He was lost, so we helped him. He looked really happy to be here”

Akito and Shigure exchanged a look. It was awkward “Hm…Actually we don’t know him at all.” Said Shigure, scratching his hair. Tohru stared with wide eyes “E-Eh?!”

“Yes, we don’t know this person at all…” added Akito, remembering the way that man was staring at her. She felt really uneasy during the ceremony because of it and Shigure’s family disgusted glances. Probably they knew what kind of horrible person was Akito and they despised the idea of Shigure sharing the rest of his life with somebody so terrible. By the way…Where were they?

“You’re looking for something?” Her husband asked. “Hm…I wonder where your family is…I mean, your grandparents, aunts and uncles” she said in a small voice. Shigure hummed “Ah, they’re probably already to the dinner room.” He shrugged. He wasn’t really looking for them. He didn’t care about his family, it wasn’t something new. “By the way, since we are talking about the lunch, should we get in?” said Saki, finishing her plate.

“Yes, I think it’s time…”

* * *

_Shigure sighed. He really didn’t want to go. Being with his mother’s family always made the six-year-old child indifferent, but his parents were always stressed after a visit, not that his father’s side was better though. “It will be okay Shigure, we took your book, so you won’t be bored, yeah?” comforted his mom. He nodded lazily, staring mindlessly at the front door of the house. He knew what was going to happen and he was already tired._

_As far as he remembered, his mother’s family was trying to stay as away as possible from him. Shigure wasn’t stupid and he knew well it was because of his curse. He didn’t care for people staring and whispering about him, he really didn’t. The problem were his parents who did. Shigure thought it was because they cared both of him and their family and they couldn’t accept that they were rejecting him. Shigure just wanted to not be bothered._

_The door opened and he saw the face of his grandmother “Ah you came!” she said, surprised and glad, before looking down and noticing the little Shigure “Oh…I saw that you brought your son…” her tone was low, a mix between disappointment and disgust. Shigure had to fight to not roll his eyes. “Of course, I won’t let him stay alone at home!” Answered her mother, on her guard and frowning. Shigure’s father just sighed and tapped gently on his son’s back “Here, let’s go in.”_

_From what Shigure understood, they have been invited to meet his uncle new wife. His parents didn’t go to the wedding because of his curse, with such a gathering, it was just too dangerous._

_“Ah! Big sis’! It has been a while, how are you?” called his uncle, all smile. He took his brother in law’s hand and then, glanced at Shigure. “Hello you too, Gure-chan!” he said with fake joyful tone. Shigure rose up an eyebrow, he didn’t even try. He almost wanted to laugh from that lack of conviction. Too bad their parents didn’t see anything funny in the situation and just stared coldly. His uncle scratched his head “Ah…Uh, let me present you my wife and her daughter.” He said, pulling by the arm a woman that looked just a bit older than him. There was a little girl hiding behind her mother’s legs, staring at Shigure curiously._

_“I’m so glad to meet you!” said the woman before kneeling down at Shigure level “And you too Shigure, you’re so cute! How old are you?” she was all smile and the boy gave back a big and respectful smile that he didn’t feel. His uncle should take lesson from him. “I’m six, madam” he took his most gentle and adorable voice. He knew behind that his mother was palming her face, probably seeing behind the acting. “Oh! Really? My daughter too! You two should play!!”_

_The rest of the family, knowing about Shigure’s curse, sensed the danger “Ah, uh…They don’t have to, you know.” Said his uncle who couldn’t get more obvious. “Shigure is kind of a lone wolf and he likes to stay alone” He made gestures with his hands and his wife looked at him, dubious. “I don’t know a kid who like to stay alone, you’re really mean” she looked at her own daughter who was staring at Shigure with pink on her cheeks. “And look, she really wants to play with Shigure, don’t you honey?” she asked her girl who blushed even harder. She nodded shily._

_Shigure shared a look with his parents. His dad made a simple move of his chin, asking him to be careful with the girl. The boy shrugged; it wasn’t like he already knew about that. He was the cursed one after all, the one who had to go in an all boy school and who had to stay only with his fellow zodiacs. Not that he hated it. He adored Hatori, Ayame and Kureno more than everything, they were funny and they understood him. He liked Ayame’s centered-self, Hatori endless seriousness and being looked up by Kureno. Ritsu was also funny, but only when his mother wasn’t with him._

_“Come on kids, let’s play while the adults are talking, yeah?” the woman said, winking at the two children. Shigure smiled, keeping that good and well-behaved child persona and took his book in his mother’s bag before heading to the living room, the girl following him. He could feel the anxious stares from his family on his back._

_Without a word, he sat on the sofa and started to read his book, ignoring the girl’s eyes -he still wondered if he could call her his cousin- on him. She moved closer to him and Shigure put some distance with subtilty. “What are you reading?” she finally asked after long minutes of watching Shigure reading in silence. “Western tale” he just answered, showing her the cover of the book. She tried to read but she couldn’t understand the kanjis written on, so she pouted. However, she said nothing as he resumed his reading and simply played with her fingers until the adults called for the lunch._

_The adults carefully placed Shigure between his dad and his grandfather, the old man would sometime throw hard glance at the child, as if he could transform at any moment. Shigure was only six, but he was tired by their stupid behavior. Since when puppies are scary? In spite of him, he rolled his eyes. He was getting annoyed._

_“Tell me big sis, how it is to be a part of the elite of the clan?” asked his uncle with a mocking tone, sipping his beer. “Well, you got to be invited to many gathering and reunions and you have to always be presentable, it’s tiring.” She explained, the head high, not liking the taunt in her brother voice. “Is that true, about the money?” Shigure saw his grandma coughing and his mother staring with wide eyes while his father was chuckling anxiously. “What? It’s true! Everybody know how the elite receive buck of money, is that true?”_

_“That…” his mother paled, not knowing how to answer. Shigure in his own, was enjoying the show. Especially that for once, he wasn’t the center of it. “Plus, how did you get in? I mean, it’s hard no? I really wonder, you think you can let us in?” he asked, interested. Shigure almost wanted to reply sassily ‘Then get a child who transform in animal’ but he was aware that his wife and her daughter did not know about the curse, that was probably why his grandparents and uncle did not want him in the house today._

_“It’s thanks to Shigure we had this place.” Just answered his father, taking a sip of his beer. The uncle blinked, as slapped and looked at Shigure before making a face. His wife laughed, oblivious to the mood “Haha! Look like Shigure is special, by the way, he is adorable, he could play in a movie haha!!”_

_“Yeah…Shigure is…special, yeah…that’s the word” gulped his uncle, looking away._

_Shigure’s mother changed the subject when she started to eat the hot dishes and thanked her mother. Quickly they all forgot about Shigure, money and Sohma elite to talk about their jobs. The mothers talked about their daily life as housewife and Shigure wished to get out of the table to finish his book, in hope that his ‘cousin’ won’t follow him._

_So, what wasn’t his relief when he was finally allowed to leave the table. However, to his disappointment, the girl was already on the sofa, waiting for him. “Shigure-kun! Let’s play!” she said loudly with a big smile. He scratched his head “Ah…Sorry, I don’t really want…” he never played with girls, it was something he was prohibited from. “Come on Shigure, let’s play family!!” he rose up an eyebrow, confused. “…Family?”_

_“Yeah! We are lovers and we have a family! You are the husband and I’m the wife!!” she explained, excited. This joy wasn’t shared by Shigure who just felt the need to get away. “No, I really don’t want” he said, smiling as politely as possible. The girl frowned and went so close to him that he had to take a step back. “Before eating I let you read your book, so now it’s my turn!” she raged, screaming furiously. “But…I don’t wanna” and he really did, out of the curse, he wasn’t looking for playing family with this girl he barely knew._

_“What’s happening here?” called the girl’s mother, alerted by her daughter scream. “Mom! Shigure don’t want to play with me!” she said, starting to cry. “Well Shigure, it’s not really nice, why you don’t want to play?” she put her hands on her waist, frowning. Shigure shrugged “Because I don’t want.” He said neutrally, making the little girl cry louder. The rest of the family walked in, wondering what all this noise was about._

_“What’s happening?!” asked his grandfather, groaning like an old dog. “Shigure is being mean.” Explained the mother, looking at Shigure’s. His grandfather muttered “of course it’s about that brat”. His daughter ignored it and looked at her son “Is that true Shigure?”_

_“They’re forcing me to play with her but I don’t want to” he said with a smirk. “That is mean Shigure, you two should make peace and play together” said the girl’s mother. “Listen, if he doesn’t want to play, it’s his right…” tried to say Shigure’s father, trying to ease the tension, only to be cut down by the mother defending her daughter. “What do you mean?! She asked nicely and he still refuse to! You should do something! Shigure, apologize!”_

_“Uh? Why should I apologize? I did nothing wrong” He said, letting his sassy persona out. His mother talked through her teeth “Shigure please don’t add foil”_

_“Now Shigure, apologize!” Said the mother, walking to the boy. “Apologize and hug!” she added, taking him by the arm suddenly. Sensing the danger coming of it, Shigure tried to break free, but it made the mother even more irritated. Shigure’s parents tried to calm her, not wanting an accident to happen, but it was already too late when in a rough move, she pulled him against her. All the screams disappeared in the ‘pouf’ of his transformation._

_Then the woman screamed, throwing Shigure on the ground horrified, making the puppy whine as he hit the hard floor. He just looked at his mother screaming on the woman while his grandparents were insulting him “That is why we didn’t him to come! He always gives us trouble!”_

_“You’re going to take the defense of this girl with who no have no attachment than your **own** grandson?!” Shigure sighed, he saw it coming. He looked at the girl who was staring at him with wide eyes. The adults were screaming over and over an it hurt his sensitive dog ears. Then, without any warning, his mother took him in her arms and before he noticed, he was out, hearing his mother crying how she want to never see them again until they apologize. _

_Shigure really didn’t care for it, but he couldn’t help being tired._

_Plus, their forgotten his book there._

* * *

They haven’t even started to eat that they wanted to lie down and sleep. They were welcoming the guests for diner, telling where they were placed and giving them bag full of gift. Akito was glad of how the diner was more private than the reception, it was really a good idea. Sure, the number of people in was ridiculous if they were to compare, but it was the people who were the most important for Akito and Shigure. She was glad they came.

“Ah! Congratulation, sensei, Akito-san” Haru’s monotonous voice never changed. “Ahah, thank you for coming Haa-kun” Shigure smiled, making gesture of the hand and a comment about how it was usual to see him wearing a suit. Akito noticed he came alone, it was expected. Rin wouldn’t ever come. She understood, she deserved it. She gave him his and Rin’s bags. “Oh? It’s kinda heavy” he said, weighing it with his hand. “Ah, now I really want to open it…” She laughed softly “Once you come back home, okay.” Haru nodded.

“Here, they put you at the same table with Momitchi~” said Shigure, indicating the table. Haru thanked them and walked away. Most of the ex-cursed came, to Akito relief and bitter-ish joy. Yuki even presented to her and Shigure his girlfriend, a girl he met when he was still in high school and Momiji gave her an honest smile full of happiness, holding his little sister hand.

They all…Started a new life, they were all happy. She with Shigure, finally married. Hatori with his new fiancée, Shigure was even surprised his friend didn’t wed before him. Hatsuharu was living with Rin, Shigure often told to Akito how they were lovey-dovey together. Momiji and Ayame bond back with their sibling, Yuki wasn’t scared anymore of her. They were all starting over.

Akito wondered what about Kureno. But she will never know, she just hoped he was happy, far away from her.

The newly-weds were talking to Ayame and Mine when from behind, Shigure’s mother called her son. “Hm? What’s wrong?” he blinked, confused. She was crossing her arms, unhappy frown on her face. “Shigure, what’s the meaning of this” she said, pointing the table she was, the same she will share with him and Akito, as close family. “What’s the problem?” he made a face, not getting it.

“Shigure, there are your grandparents and your uncle’s family there!” she spat in a low tone. Shigure mouth formed a ‘o’ of realization. “There are?” his mother blinked, as slapped. “Yes, they are! You don’t know?! I understand why they were present for the ceremony, but putting them at our table!!”

“Well, we weren’t the one who set the table” he explained awkwardly. The ambiance at the new-weds table promised to be wonderful. “What about dad’s?”

“Mm…They didn’t come.” She clicked her tongue. “Good for them” she grunted. Akito watched the two of them, not knowing what to say. Shigure glanced at her and just smiled gentle, comforting, taking her hand.

“Shigure, you will really let them here after what happened?!” called his mother again, not letting go the matter. Shigure sighed “You know, I don’t care much about them” he shrugged “I just want to enjoy my wedding” he said, looking at his golden ring. “Ah! Because you think they will let you enjoy it?!”

“Well, they’re already here, we can’t do anything” he shrugged. His mother grunted but his father came to get her, taking her back to the table they were installed. Akito and Shigure stared at their back. “…Something happened with your family?”

“Hm, well, they didn’t like having a kid transforming into a dog” he chuckled. Akito looked at him blankly, but Shigure saw through it, regret. “Ah? What with this face? I’m alright you know? I never cared about them hahaha” he laughed, showing his teeth. “Anyway…” he looked at the guest list “Who is missing now?”

“Ah…Tohru and Saki…” said Akito who have been waiting for the girls, Shigure glanced at her with a little smirk “Ah, yes, of course, the girls” Akito blushed “Wh-Why are you smiling that way?!” she frowned, feeling his mocking tone. “Nothiiing~” he sing-sang, putting his hands in his sleeves. “Shigure.” She warned and he laughed harder “It’s just so cute to see you waiting for your friends”

She went all red, feeling embarrassed and hit his shoulder when he burst out at her expression “Stop laughing!! It’s not fun! Shigure!!” she wanted to strangle him because everybody was watching them. “But Akito-chan is just so cuuuute” he taunted and she pouted, sending him death glare.

“Ah? Look like we arrived at best moment.” Saki voice made the two newly-weds jolt in surprise. “Sorry! I hope we aren’t late!” Tohru voice was gentler and worried. Shigure smirked, ready to tease Akito but he stopped when his wife pinched his ass. It looked like it calmed him because the next thing he said -in a voice mixed with pain; was “Hey girls, what took you so long?” he rubbed his aching buttock.

“Ah, we were helping grandpa again!” answered Tohru in a big smile. “Grandpa?” he repeated, noticing finally the old man walking with his stick. It was the same old man that was here at the ceremony, keeping mystery around him. “Ah, grandpa, do you need help?” he asked, seeing the man struggling to walk. “That’s really nice young man, but I’m alright” he answered, a little too tight. Shigure kept his smile “Okay, okay…”

The man stopped right in front of Akito. It was awkward, since she didn’t know his name, she couldn’t know if he was a part of the guest or not. “Mm…Sir, I-” she started, searching her words. He man put his wrinkled old hand on her white cheek. “You’re so beautiful, my child…”

Right, it was really awkward. “I’m so glad to see you Akito, you are a beautiful woman and wonderful bride…You look like her so much” he nodded as quick as his age allowed him to do. Akito glanced at her husband, letting him show her uneasiness. Shigure cleared his throat “Hm, excuse me old man, we haven’t been presented yet, I think.” Called Shigure with a patient smile. “Hm? Really?” he asked, looking at Akito.

“Yes…” she answered awkwardly. The old man frowned “It’s alright, Akito-chan” her eyes widened, nobody, out of Shigure’s casual teasing, called her ‘Akito-chan’ in her whole life. “The Sohma family didn’t allowed us in the estate after your mom married your father…” he took her hands in his. “It was heartbreaking, your grandmother didn’t survive it.” Her hands went still in his and she stared at the man. “My…” he nodded and caressed the girl cheek again. “Yes, Akito-chan, I am your grandfather.”

Her grandfather…Ren father… It was like somebody had threw on her a bucket of ice water. Even Shigure was surprised, staring at the man. “By the way, Akito-chan, why Ren isn’t here? Something happened to her? What about your father?” She looked away, not wanting to talk about her parents’ fate during her wedding. “Something came up and Ren-san couldn’t attend the wedding, as for Akira-san…” 

“My father died years ago. I was still little” she finished. Now it was the old man who was surprised. Tohru and Saki who have been staying behind watched quietly. They were as lost as the newly-weds by this sudden turn of events. Akito’s grandfather nodded “I see…He looked like a nice man. Ren was really in love” he frowned “I always saw him as the man who stole my daughter away but…Look like it was all the Sohma’s clan fault.” He groaned in a way that reminded Shigure of Akito at the time she was still soothing herself in the illusion her father told her. He sighed “I hope nothing bad happened to her…” at this, Akito removed her hands and looked away. She wanted to say nothing about Ren and she hoped he would soon stop talking about her.

Shigure cleared his throat and checked the list to see where the old man was “Ah, look like you are going to eat with us.” He said with a smile. Akito was still lost, not knowing how to react, in a part, she had met maybe, one of the last members in her family, but on the other part, he was the father of that woman, the one who ruined her whole life. What should she do?

Tohru, Kyo and Saki were eating with Yuki and his girlfriend. Akito wished they were the one sat next at their table instead of Shigure’s family and her grandfather. They were all eating in a horrible silence, Shigure almost wanted to take Akito back in their room. Akito’s grandfather was comparing the girl with her mother, which was the worst thing to do with her. As for his own family, his parents were listening the old man talking. He was surprised that both of his grandparents were still alive and that his uncle was still married with that woman. He noticed also the girl he saw only one day had grow up in a fine woman. She was looking down, staring at her plate.

Then, to Akito’s joy, the man stopped talking about Ren. “Anyway…I was wondering, how you two met?” The question also caught Shigure’s family attention. The two lovers looked at each other before smiling. “We actually know each other since we were little” said the groom. “Yes I remember, you were so distant with me.” Pouted Akito.

“Haha, Shigure had always been distant with people Akito-san” added Shigure’s father. “Uh? That’s not it, I was just playing hard to get, y’all misunderstood me!” he was outraged and she rolled her eyes. “‘Hard to get’? Haha! What’s that?”

“Ah! My dear Akito-san, playing the ‘hard to get’ is the essence of romantism, the want to be noticed and loved, but the pride and shyness hitting!” Ayame went out of nowhere and squeezed his fist. “This is pure love!” he screamed, feeding himself from the dubious glare of the people at the table. “Aha? Aaya, what are you doing here?”

“Tori-san kicked me out of the table!” he answered vividly and proudly. “Also, I wanted to see if Gure-san completely forgotten about me!”

“Oh Aaya, what are you saying, you will always be my first and only love” Talked Shigure back, using a charming voice. His wife and his mother hid their face in their hands, embarrassed. “Oh! Gure-san!”

“Until when do you think they will do that?” chuckled Shigure’s father. “Until the day of their death, probably” groaned Shigure’s mother, making her husband laugh even louder. Akito’s grandfather was surprised but quickly started to laugh with the men little act while Shigure’s side of family were staring with wide eyes, outraged.

“Akito-chan, you man is a funny one haha!” said the old man at his granddaughter. “Yes, he is hilarious” she said tiredly making her grandfather chuckle joyfully, he caressed Akito back and it reminded her of how Akira used to do it in the past when she was crying because that woman has been terrible with her. Her heart missed a beat. “You look happy, it’s the most important, Akito.” He smiled. “Hm…you’re right” she muttered to herself.

At this moment, it was like a bubble around the two members of that small family. “You know…I was so happy when I’ve been invited here. At first, I was wondering who you were, but that girl…The wedding planner, that’s it?” Akito nodded “She told me you were my granddaughter…And I was so happy to finally have my family back.” He squeezed Akito’s hand. “I didn’t even know I have a grandchild…” She understood, she too, didn’t even know she had grandparents before today. They stared at each other, he smiled fondly. “And you already gave me step grandson, thank you”

He looked at their hands. “Thank you for being born Akito, I’m glad I’ve meet you.” He said in a tight voice.

Her mouth went agape and she had to fight to not cry and ruin her make up. In her life she heard many things; ‘You were born to be loved’, ‘I wish you were never born’, ‘you were born to be special’, ‘Do you know how many people would have been happier if you weren’t born?’…But…But never somebody thanked her for being born.

The father of the woman who despised her whole existence, who came to stab her for a box. The woman who threatened to abort if Akito happened to be a girl, the woman who ruined her whole life and by extension, life of many others…the father of that person just thanked her for living, saying he was happy that he met her. Finally, somebody from her family accepted her, not because she was cursed by the spirit of a god, but for who she was, Akito Sohma, a young woman in her twenties, head of the Sohma’s clan and wife of Shigure Sohma, a simple human being, just…Akito.

But was it alright? She was a terrible person, she didn’t deserve to be accepted, she hurt so many people. She stolen Hatori’s eye and his first love, she traumatized Yuki with her horrible words, she harmed Kisa and Rin who have done nothing but having people who loved them, she threatened Kyo again and again, she stabbed Kureno, the man that have always been present for her and she broken Shigure’s heart, the man she loved and she almost ruined their chance to be together.

“…Why are you sad Akito?” he asked, lowly, so only him and her could hear. She was grateful for Ayame to take the attention of the whole table with his loud voice and charm, and Shigure for letting her having a private moment with the man.

“…gran-grandpa…” it was the first time she called him like that. “…I…I’m not a good person, I did many…many things I regret and I-” she was feeling tears in the corner of her eyes but she really fought the want to cry. She bowed her head to hide her expression. “I don’t think I can be forgiven in this lifetime…But…I” she took a deep breath “I’m sorry…”

She wanted to tell him how much she hated that daughter of his, but she couldn’t, not after finally having that family who accepted her. “…Come here” he said, taking the girl in his arms. From far, it looked like a grandfather congratulating his granddaughter for her wedding. “I don’t know what you done, but…If you can live the rest of your life by trying to atone, maybe one day, you will succeed.” Akito wasn’t sure, what she has done was unforgivable.

“I live with many regrets in my life, and I’m too old, it’s too late but you, you are still young, you can make a change.” He rubbed her back. “All is important for me is that you’re here and that I finally met you.” She nodded and smiled at him. “Hey…You can come here at any moment…” she said, squeezing his hand. The old man smiled “Aah, thank you…” he said “…Your grandmother would have been so happy to meet you” he said weakly and Akito looked down once more.

She wondered what the two would have said to Ren if they have been present during the curse or her pregnancy, how they would have reacted at the woman desire to raise Akito as a boy. She hoped things would have been different…

She moved away and looked back on Shigure who was talking with Ayame, she didn’t even notice that Hatori walked in the conversation. The man noticed his wife stare at him and smiled at her. “Here…” he said, wiping a lone tear in the corner of her eyes. “You’re way too gorgeous today to cry, right?” he said in her ear. She had a little shy chuckle and hit his shoulder gently, as an answer to his tease “Idiot, don’t say stuff like that” she said, embarrassed. Still, she didn’t shove his hand away when he put it on her cheek.

“Look at that Hari! This love full of passion! Can you see it? That eternal flame in their eyes!! Ah! How great is the power of love!!” Yelled Ayame in great spirit and breaking the lovers’ romantic mood. Akito frowned and Shigure jiggled stupidly. “Ayame, can’t you take a break?” said Hatori, crossing his arms. The man looked at his friend and smiled, but obeyed. “Haw! Haa-san don’t be so hard on Aaya! He is just mesmerized by our love~”

Hatori stared at his friend “Shigure, you can’t even be serious the day of your wedding?” he groaned and Shigure just smiled cockily “But, Haa-san, it’s a wedding, not a funeral, why should I be all serious? Hahaha!” Akito and Ayame smiled and Hatori shook his head, the hint of a smile on his lips.

“Anyway! My dear Akito! Give me your cup! You haven’t been served in sake yet!” She shook her head “Mm, I think I already drank enough of it during the ceremony…” she said. Since the day she had a hang over because she had too much wine, she was careful. “What?! But, Akito-san, it didn’t count! Those weren’t sake! It was the fluid of yours and Gure-san’s love!!” he exclaimed, overjoyed and serving Shigure’s cup. “Here my dear friend, today is a big day and it’s yours!”

“Thank you Aaya~” he laughed, drinking the cup in one go and making his mother groan “Shigure, you drink too much!” but the man didn’t listen and asked for another cup. “This kid…He never grew up” facepalm Shigure’s mother. “Well, dear mother, as far I’m concerned, I’m at legal age, so I can drink as much as I want” he taunted, making his wife roll her eyes.

“He is right! I want a man able to get as much drink as I do to marry my granddaughter! Here, pour me that sake!” Shigure blinked and smiled in a confused way. “uh? Grandpa, are you sure?”

“Who do you take me for, when I was your age, I could drink five of those bottles before being on four legs” said the old man with a malicious glare in the eyes. Ayame served him and the three cheered before sipping it. “Ah! This sake is good! Hahaha!”

“The Sohma’s family only want the best quality! Especially for Gure-san wedding!!” Shigure laughed “Haha, I think it’s more because it’s _Akito’s_ wedding that they watched out!” he corrected, looking in his cup with a smile before winking at his wife. Akito pouted to not smile, he wanted to kiss those red lips, but he knew she would hate it when there were so many people around and when they were already the center of the attention. So instead he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. The second after, Ayame was loud and screaming about how the newly-weds couldn’t wait for the night. Akito yelled, the face red and ashamed.

“Anyway! Where is Mine?! Wh-why she isn’t here with you?” she asked, trying to keep her calm. “Ah, Mine is talking with Mayu and Tohru-chan”

“It looked kind of private, so we left” added Hatori. “Also! As a friend, I had to celebrate with my Gure-san!” said Ayame, laughing loudly. Shigure looked at his wife who was massaging her temples. He knew that if Ayame continued to have that noisy and extravagant laugh, she will end with a terrible headache. She was barely getting used to loud noise and having a conversation with Ayame was the highest level.

“Enough!” It was a stranger voice who talked, hitting the table with the hand, the sound cutting all the noise in the room. It was the wife of Shigure’s uncle. She had straightened up from her seiza sitting and she was shivering in anger, gritting her teeth. The whole table stared at her with wide eyes.

“You…How can you do like everything is normal…Did…Did you forget _what_ you are?!” she stood up and looked at the whole room who was staring at her and she pointed Shigure “You…You need to know!! This person…This person…” her breath was shaking “This person is a dog! He is abnormal!!” Her yell echoed in the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence where everybody in the room stared at her and then, Shigure burst out. He laughed so much that he had to hold his belly because he was hurting of laughing. Ayame also laughed while Hatori palmed his face tiredly. Akito looked at the other table, especially those were ex-cursed were sat at. Yuki was laughing in the crook of his arm and Kyo, like Hatori, was palming his face. Tohru was anxious and frowning her eyebrows, not liking how this woman talked about the man who took care of her for years. If they were at their table, she would have heard Saki saying “Well, it’s nothing new that Shigure is a dog in rut?” and making Yuki laugh louder and Tohru gasp.

Ritsu was the loudest, starting to feel sorry, but Kagura calmed him with a hug and saying him there was nothing to get sorry for and invited him to look at the people around. And like Yuki or Kyo, everyone where laughing when they weren’t staring in disbelief.

As for Shigure’s family, they wanted to hide in a hole. Shigure’s mother wanted to die, it was so embarrassing. “Wh-why are you laughing! I’m saying the truth!!” she turned to the bride “A-Akito-sama…As the family head…You have to realize what you have married!!” the family head blinked, not believing what she was hearing. “Ahahaha! Gure-san, your family is really oblivious haha!” The woman blushed in shame.

“Why…Why are you all reacting that way…What is wrong with you?” she wasn’t believing it and her voice was becoming a mere whisper. Shigure smirked, a dark smile, one he was always making when he used to plan against Akito a few years ago, he talked so only the people around the table could hear “My, my…Didn’t you knew? All the people here are aware of it, some are even like me” he glanced at his wife “Right, Akito”

The woman stared at the family head with wide eyes, not believing it. “…What?” Akito stared at her with cold eyes, as if she was a queen facing a revolted subject. “My husband is right, so, if you have any trouble with it, I invite you to leave this place.” She lifted her chin “And keep in mind that if I hear any insult toward my husband from you, I fear I will have to take measure.” She narrowed her eyes “Am I clear?” Her voice was low, threatening. Shigure almost had the impression that they were back to the time of the curse, but no.

She was just defending her husband and Shigure had to hide his smile and blushing cheeks behind his hand, wanting to keep that ‘cool’ image of his. He just felt so loved and she made his heart miss a beat. _Oh, wow_. She defended him, she was ready to go back to the person she used to be just for him. It was thrilling.

Akito glanced at her grandfather. He…didn’t know anything about the curse but he muttered to Akito “Well, you aren’t lucky with your in law” she nodded, keeping a straight face. He didn’t push the matters, thinking that this woman was just crazy, after all...There was now no way for Shigure to transform into a dog. The curse was broken. She squeezed her hands.

That woman outburst proved that no, it wasn’t over. As long as people remembered, it won’t be. Akito already knew, she was still facing everyway people who knew her as a god and judging the human she become. She just didn’t expect to be remembered about the curse the day of her marriage. It was a paradox since most of the guests were the one who have been once cursed.

Soon voice and laugh echoed in the dinner hall and it was like the outburst never happened.

* * *

_It was one of those afternoons after work, where both Akito and Shigure are tired from work. All they wanted was to lie on the futon and sleep. “Oh man, I thought he will never stop talking” yawned Shigure. “Ah, never again” he said, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder. She had a lazy smile and she let her hand massage his scalp. “Akitooo” he whined in a way that irritated her most of the time, but she was now too tired to care “Next time, let’s ask somebody else to go”_

_“You know we can’t Shigure” she answered lowly after a few seconds of silence. Gosh, she was really tired. “Hm, Shigure once we’re home, let’s take a bath” she said, moving his head away and opening the car’s door. He massaged his jaw and took his briefcase before following her._

_They arrived in the genkan when they noticed a pair of shoes that weren’t theirs. Shigure whined in loss, just wishing to sleep and Akito took a deep breath, mustering all her strength. “Hey, Akito, if we do as if there aren’t anybody, they might leave?” he proposed, fake tears on the corner of his eyes. She had to admit, the temptation was here and she almost wanted to give in. “Shigure” she warned and he whined louder, like a puppy._

_He followed her to their living room and saw a man in suit waiting at the table, sat in seiza. “Ah! Sohma-san, I’ve been waiting for you!”_

_Akito and Shigure exchanged a glance. He rolled his eyes away, putting his hands in his trousers and she, looked back at the man who stood up and handed her a huge bouquet of roses. “This is for your beauty, Sohma-san.” She stared at the flowers but did not take it “That’s…A lot of flowers” she just said._

_“A hundred of roses to show the dedication I have for you, Sohma-san” he answered, taking a charming voice. Oh gosh, it was so awkward. Shigure cleared his throat, making himself present “Excuse me, sir, did you have an appointment?”_

_The man blinked, as noticing Shigure presence. His smile fell as he stared at him. “Ah, you are the assistant, isn’t that?” he said, as to put Shigure back in his place. Akito wanted to slap the man and make him eat his fucking roses. “And, yes, I had an appointment” he said tightly to Shigure before turning back to Akito “But please, let’s not fight over small details like this, right Sohma-san” he smiled “Let’s talk, I just can’t wait anymore” he said, sliding his arm around her waist to lead her to the table. He glanced at Shigure “Ah, and, you. Please, prepare some tea.”_

_“Sure sir.” Smiled the man, making his lover shiver in fear. Akito or Shigure, one of them were going to make him regret to be born._

_She removed his arm and walked at her usual place, holding her anger back as much as she could. Most of the time, she would have been able to manage that kind of person, but she was tired, he badly treated Shigure and it was already the second man this week trying to court her. Her patience was really low and she was scared she might snap at any moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

_“You maybe remember me, we meet a month ago during a reception” he said with confidence. Akito didn’t remember him, but she let it slide. “Since that day, I just couldn’t forget about you. Such a beautiful woman…And so intelligent…I fell in love at first sight.” Oh, so awkward. “That’s why…Akito-san” he dared to call her by her name and grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it so she couldn’t remove it. “I come to ask you to be my lover.”_

_“Tea is here.” Shigure made him jump away in surprise. He still had that wide smile that made Akito afraid. She knew he was bottling up his anger at the moment. He will rant for the rest of the week, she was sure. She took the chance to remove her hand. The man sent a deathly glare to Shigure, not happy to be interrupted. “You have been quick…” he noted. Shigure titled happily his head “Yes, it’s great no?” he said, pouring tea in cups and then sitting next to Akito. The man frowned and sipped it._

_“Uh…Where was I saying…Ah! Yes, so…Do want me? I will let you time to think about it, of course.” He smiled and she put her hand on Shigure’s under the table. “I…”_

_“Oh, excuse me, but…could your assistant leave now? I want to talk in private with you and he isn’t needed.” Akito frowned “I want him to stay” she answered maybe too roughly, because it surprised the man. He looked taken aback by her, probably expecting her to be fragile and weak, listening what a male were telling her, like her health and small body supposed. He cleared his throat._

_“Also…I want to tell my qualities as a man of power. You see my society is promising and I’m sure that I will be able to satisfy you with it…My happiness is your happiness.” He said in a way that was too cavalier in her taste. “And, I will be the happiest of all men if you were to be my wife” he bowed his head, sure of himself._

_Akito stared, unfazed. “Your devotion touches me” she said after a few seconds and the man eyes shined in victory “But I can’t accept your proposal” she quickly cut his hope rising. It took some time to realize what she just said and his smile slowly went down and he was now angry. “Come on Sohma-san, you can’t stay alone like that, you are a woman and you need a man to assist you.” He said._

_“Thank you for your concern, but I’m doing well…” the man took another sip of his tea “Sohma-san, you need to understand, you are a woman, you can’t be alone in that kind of world.” Akito couldn’t take it “And who tell you I’m alone?” she snapped. “My fiancé is just right next to me and since the moment we entered in **our** living room, you did nothing but disrespect him!”_

_““Uh?”” said the two men. “Sohma-san…This man?” he looked at Shigure and studied him, wondering why this man instead of **him**. Akito moved against Shigure, showing their closeness. “And more…” she took the bouquet of rose and threw it back to him “I don’t like roses.” _

_“Now, if you finished your business here, leave.” The man swallowed furiously and took the flowers before taking the door. From the other side of the wall, they heard the voice of an old woman running after him and trying to hold him back. The two just ignored it and stared at each other._

_“So…I am your fiancé?” he teased, smirking, Akito blushed. “That’s…” she was now all shy “…You don’t want?” her voice was small, hesitating. She couldn’t even look at Shigure, embarrassment eating her. He framed her face with his hands and forced her to look at him. “Oh, I didn’t say that, it’s just people often do a proposal before saying that kind of thing.” He laughed, teasing. Akito frowned._

_“Shigure, do you want to marry me?” she asked, staring right in his eyes, confidence shining. Shigure was taken aback and he gasped “I-Wait!” he said, hiding his hot face in her neck suddenly. He didn’t want her to see him like that. “Don’t ask me out of the blue like that…” he chuckled fondly._

_“Shigure…?” Akito was starting to get anxious, why he wasn’t answering. When he was finally composed, he looked at her and kissed her “Of course I do” he said. Akito blushed and nodded, still embarrassed then, Shigure shoved his left hand right in front of her face. “…What?” she asked confused._

_“Uh? When you propose, you have to put a ring on my finger Akito-san, you don’t know how it work?” he smiled and she blushed “I... I didn’t prepare a ring!” she groaned, feeling ashamed. “Eeh? Akito-san didn’t, too bad…” he pointed, still having that teasing tone in the voice. She looked down to the floor. He laughed fondly. “Stay here” he said, standing up “And don’t drink the tea, I’ve spat in it.” He added when he saw her taking her cup._

_He came back a minute after and sat back on his zabuton “Here, give me your hand.” He said before putting on her ring finger a red and beautiful ring. “Ah, it’s your size, I’m glad” he said before looking her who was admiring her ring in the light. “It suits you, you’re beautiful.” His voice reminded her the day he saw her in the furisode he bought her. Her heart was echoing in her ears._

_“…When did you buy it?” she asked, still mesmerized by the ruby. Shigure hummed, taking her hand back in his and rubbing his thumb over the ring._

_He had bought it after she exiled him. He remembered that when he passed in front of that jewelry shop window, he thought about her and how it would be pretty on her hand. Actually, he really bought it on a whim. However, each time he woke up at night after hearing her screams and cries in his nightmare, each time he wanted to end up everything, giving up, each time…He looked at this ring and remember why he was fighting and standing for._

_“A few times ago…” he answered in a faint voice, the eyes in his memory before looking at her face. “You like it?” she nodded, a big smile on her lips. He kissed the ring, an ‘I love you’ without saying it and she threw herself in his arms._

* * *

They were biding their goodbye to the guests. Akito grandfather, because of his age, was the first one to leave. She asked him to come visit him later, she even proposed to let him see Ren. She thought she will have to tell him what that woman have done to her, but this day wasn’t today. She didn’t want to think about it during this special moment. Soon, Kisa and Hiro’s family followed his example. They had school and they should watch out for their night schedule.

Kisa came and said how she found Akito pretty today and she wished to her and Shigure happiness. Akito noticed how the girl was shivering while being so close to her, but she made an effort and Akito was happy the girl did it. “Thank you Kisa…Thank you a lot” she smiled to her like she never did before, surprising the girl. She ran back to Hiro’s side, looking proud of herself, all joy. Shigure passed his arm around his wife’s waist and pulled her close so he could kiss her forehead.

“I’m proud of you” she too, was.

Momiji and his sister followed, leaving a few time after. Momiji had promised to bring his sister back to their mother before midnight. He hugged Shigure and Akito, congratulating them once more. “And please, don’t forget to name your future child by my name!!” he said, waving at them by the door. Akito blushed at the idea of having a kid and Shigure laughed. “Of course, Momitchi!” he waved back.

Ritsu and Mitsuru left along with Yuki and Machi. Ritsu making a clumsy note about how Akito-san should have wear female kimono since the beginning because it did suit her gorgeously before apologizing at her expression. Ayame arrived and calmed Ritsu the second after and for the first time, Akito was grateful to him.

And before they noticed, many had left. They were at the door when Shigure’s cousin stopped him. “Hm? What?” he blinked, confused. The girl now a woman stared at the newly weds “Ah…I…Here!” she bowed, handed with two hands a book, his old tales book, the one he forgotten back that day. He took it, staring at it, dumbfounded. “I’m sorry about my mother…She shouldn’t have done that today…” she looked down, ashamed. “It was…Urgh, she is terrible.” She palmed her face. “And also, sorry for this day, I shouldn’t have forced you to play with me.” She looked really regretful.

Shigure blinked “…You mean during all this time, you were feeling guilty about what happened?” he asked, surprised. If he was honest, he forgot about it the day after, he really didn’t care for his family. After all, two weeks after, he dreamed about the woman that was now at his side and who changed his life.

“That’s…” she frowned “Actually…When the invitation showed up, nobody wanted to go but…I forced them because…I felt bad for you” she said. “I’m glad you two found each other.” She added then, she looked at Akito and bowed “Akito-sama, thank you for accepting Shigure-san.”

Akito wanted to laugh. This woman really knew nothing about Shigure. This girl reminded her of Kagura. “And thank you for coming to our wedding.” She said, bowing her head. The girl blushed and looked back at Shigure “I…I don’t think we will see each other again. Mom have been too ashamed today and I fear the family with take it on you so…I guess this is a goodbye. It was nice to see you.” She said before walking back to Shigure’s uncle side. They both looked at her until the family disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Shigure flipped through the pages of his book. “That was unexpected…” whispered Akito “As unexpected to find your grandpa being invited” he said in smile, still reading line in his book. “Hm…yeah.” She nodded and moved closer, bumping her head against his arm. He laughed and passed it around her shoulder. “…Should we go and enjoy our wedding night?” he whispered charmingly in her ear. Akito blushed but nodded.

They excused themselves and walked back to their house. It was quiet, everybody had left the place so the lover could enjoy their first night as husband and wife. When they entered in their room, the futon was already set and somebody had the audacity to put box of tissues and condoms next to it. Shigure burst out at it and Akito wanted to die.

“Haha! Poor them, they couldn’t know you go on pills.” He said, trying to comfort her by taking her in his arms. She groaned louder. “Here, come on hahaha!” he kissed the tip of her nose with affection and then kissed her pout away, putting his lips on hers.

Then, she moved her fingers along his jugular before sliding it under his black kimono. Shigure placed his hands on her back, trying to untie her obi but… “Wait”

“Hmm…What?” she asked, still drunk from his kisses and touches. “How do you…Ah, turn over.” He said before trying to work on her obi from behind. He tried to separate it but she felt he was maybe a little too rough “Ah- Shigure! You’re gonna tear it!” she scolded. He made a frustrated noise. “Ah…Did you try to untie from the bottom”

“Yeah, it just don’t work” he whined, staring at the obi with desperate eyes. “Ah…Can’t we call the helper for it?”

“Wh-what?! No way!!” she said, red on the face. If they came, they would know what they were about to do and it was too embarrassing. “Moreover, it’s midnight, they’re probably sleeping!” she added. Shigure groaned and let his head fall between her two shoulders blade. She heard him swear badly. “Shigure…” she called, in a small voice.

“…I’ll get scissor” he suddenly said. “What?! No!!” she yelled “Go take your computer and check on internet, we will find something.” She proposed. He stared at her, gauging which solution was the best. “Shigure, if you cut it, you sleep on the sofa, I’m not kidding.” She warned and he groaned. “That’s unfair! It’s not my fault!”

“Go get your damned laptop!” she talked back and he disappeared to take the computer in their office. Akito on her own tried to undo her obi, but with no success. Shigure came and they both sat on the futon. “Go on youtube.”

“Yeah, I know, urgh…” he said, making research “You know how is called that knot?” Akito opened her mouth, ready to answer but only to keep it open, no sound coming out. The answer was no. Shigure sighed and started to type different keywords. They stared helplessly at the different video, hoping to end on something that could help them.

“Ah! Wait, here…” Shigure clicked on a recommended video and they both almost cried in relief when they recognized the obi. She moved so Shigure could untie it. “I warn you Akito, next time, we wed in the western way.” He groaned, removing it, Akito chuckled, taking the joke and turned over. She removed herself the layer of the kimono and he removed her bra. She was now naked right against him and kissing him.

Shigure looked at his computer and closed it before sliding it away. Finally, he will have what he wanted since that morning.


End file.
